The help of a Thief
by Anime Insaniac
Summary: The jewel is stolen by a skilled thief working for one who is trying to stop Naraku and destroy him permanently.
1. Prologue

The help of a Thief

This is my second fic but my first chapter fic. With my ideas and mind I can put on quite a bit if I see the right shows. Anyways I don't own the Inuyasha characters except the thief and the one who's paying him.

Prologue

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror at Inuyasha during the new moon. 

Naraku chose the new moon to be when he became human, because he knew that was when Inuyasha was human.

"Arguing with the miko again," Naraku snickered, "he needs to keep his temper."

"Enough Kanna." Naraku commanded, "Leave me."

Kanna left Naraku alone.

"I must sleep for now," Naraku muttered to himself.

Unbeknownst to Naraku he had a spectator.

As soon as Naraku was asleep the thief said to himself, "Time to steal the jewel fragment."


	2. Chapter 1

The Help of a Thief

Naraku finds his fragment gone how terrible. I like the twist. Anyway you know the drill don't, didn't, and never will own them.

Chapter 2

Kyo saw all the youkai and was impressed, 'Who knew there were this many power hungry youkai on the mountain.'

Kaitou said, "I've brought the youkai as you've ordered, now what?"

"Now I make my speech," Kyo said, "All youkai, attack me if you want this fragment of the Shikon no Tama."

And so they did but little did they know a bit of sorcery was being used by the power of the jewel.

The group walked along to where they thought was a trap.

Kagome stopped and in utter shock kneeled.

"Kagome-chan what's wrong," asked Sango.

"I feel this huge power of the jewel being used," responded Kagome.

Inuyasha sniffed, "I smell a huge amount of youkai, too many in one area."

"I sense a dark aura," said Miroku, "but what's odd is it doesn't feel ominous or evil, just dark."

"Then let's find out about it," said Sango.

When Kyo finished he looked at Kaitou, "So, how do you like the new me?"

Kaitou was shocked, "How did you do that?"

"The Shikon no Tama can give great power to demons," responded Kyo, "but with the right mind it can make a human into a hanyou while keeping the mind and heart. So in other words I used the fragment's power to make me into a hanyou while keeping from making the mistake Onigumo made."

"I believe our agreement was I do your request and you give me great power," said Kaitou.

Kyo then calmly said, "Of course, I'm a hanyou of my word, but doing this would most likely be overly charitable. After you gain your power, would you consider helping me destroy what has destroyed so many lives?"

"We will see," responded Kaitou.

"Okay I'm going to make an incarnation of myself," said Kyo. "I'll make it so that its sole purpose is to merge with whom ever I choose. This one in particular will make the person it merges with into a shadow youkai."

Kyo focused his energy to the fragment to create the incarnation. There was a flash of light then a shapeless youkai was standing next to him.

"Okay my incarnation," said Kyo, "You are to permanently merge with this man, and make it as painless as possible."

The incarnation squeaked to confirm that it understood its orders. Then it moved toward Kaitou. Kaitou stepped back a bit.

"Do not be afraid Kaitou," said Kyo. "It is serving its purpose. Remember if this is what you desire walk toward the youkai."

Kaitou nodded and stepped forward. The merging youkai then started to surround Kaitou. A light flashed and the merging commenced.

Just then Inuyasha and the group came in and they were amazed at what they saw.

"What the hell is this," said Inuyasha pulling out tetsusaiga.

"Calm down Inuyasha and let me explain," said Kyo calmly. "I know who you are because I support your cause at destroying the one whose destroyed many lives. I want to get rid of Naraku. And I know all of your stories so no need to explain."


	3. Chapter 2

The Help of a Thief

Naraku finds his fragment gone how terrible. I like the twist. Anyway you know the drill don't, didn't, and never will own them.

Chapter 2

Kyo saw all the youkai and was impressed, 'Who knew there were this many power hungry youkai on the mountain.'

Kaitou said, "I've brought the youkai as you've ordered, now what?"

"Now I make my speech," Kyo said, "All youkai, attack me if you want this fragment of the Shikon no Tama."

And so they did but little did they know a bit of sorcery was being used by the power of the jewel.

The group walked along to where they thought was a trap.

Kagome stopped and in utter shock kneeled.

"Kagome-chan what's wrong," asked Sango.

"I feel this huge power of the jewel being used," responded Kagome.

Inuyasha sniffed, "I smell a huge amount of youkai, too many in one area."

"I sense a dark aura," said Miroku, "but what's odd is it doesn't feel ominous or evil, just dark."

"Then let's find out about it," said Sango.

When Kyo finished he looked at Kaitou, "So, how do you like the new me?"

Kaitou was shocked, "How did you do that?"

"The Shikon no Tama can give great power to demons," responded Kyo, "but with the right mind it can make a human into a hanyou while keeping the mind and heart. So in other words I used the fragment's power to make me into a hanyou while keeping from making the mistake Onigumo made."

"I believe our agreement was I do your request and you give me great power," said Kaitou.

Kyo then calmly said, "Of course, I'm a hanyou of my word, but doing this would most likely be overly charitable. After you gain your power, would you consider helping me destroy what has destroyed so many lives?"

"We will see," responded Kaitou.

"Okay I'm going to make an incarnation of myself," said Kyo. "I'll make it so that its sole purpose is to merge with whom ever I choose. This one in particular will make the person it merges with into a shadow youkai."

Kyo focused his energy to the fragment to create the incarnation. There was a flash of light then a shapeless youkai was standing next to him.

"Okay my incarnation," said Kyo, "You are to permanently merge with this man, and make it as painless as possible."

The incarnation squeaked to confirm that it understood its orders. Then it moved toward Kaitou. Kaitou stepped back a bit.

"Do not be afraid Kaitou," said Kyo. "It is serving its purpose. Remember if this is what you desire walk toward the youkai."

Kaitou nodded and stepped forward. The merging youkai then started to surround Kaitou. A light flashed and the merging commenced.

Just then Inuyasha and the group came in and they were amazed at what they saw.

"What the hell is this," said Inuyasha pulling out tetsusaiga.

"Calm down Inuyasha and let me explain," said Kyo calmly. "I know who you are because I support your cause at destroying the one whose destroyed many lives. I want to get rid of Naraku. And I know all of your stories so no need to explain."


	4. Chapter 3

The help of a Thief

Don't sue cause I don't own them.

Chapter 3

"I am Kyotanryu," said Kyo. "Just call me Kyo, and by my look and smell I am a hanyou, now, thanks to this," he then held up the jewel fragment.

"How the hell did you get that?" asked Inuyasha obviously surprised.

"I had it stolen," responded Kyo, "If you really want to know it was stolen last night."

"Ironic that you stole it last night," said Kagome, "It was the new moon and Inuyasha was practically powerless."

"It wasn't ironic at all," said Kyo, "My associate and I were paying close attention to Naraku and we chose that night for him to strike."

"But why that night," asked Sango, "If his thieving were that good why not any other night?"

"Because I'm not that good," replied Kaitou.

"This is Kaitou, a shadow youkai," said Kyo. "The truth is Kaitou is the best thief, but unfortunately no thief is good enough with Naraku as he is so we waited until his human time of the month."

"But why would he choose his time of the month to be the same as Inuyasha's," asked Shippo.

"Because if he had chose a different night, he would be vulnerable while Inuyasha would be at his strongest," responded Kaitou.

"That would make sense," said Miroku. "Anyway you said before that Kaitou is a shadow youkai, how is that possible?"

"He has a point," said Sango, "I've never heard of them. And from the way you described him before it sounded like he was human."

"He was once human," Kyo simply stated, "A shadow youkai is a new breed that can use the darkness to its advantage. Kaitou was a test for another new youkai that I created."

"So I was a test," said Kaitou calmly, "I'm not afraid to lose my life for it has no worth."

"I really should return this to its owner," said Kyo holding up the fragment.

"You're just going to give the fragment back to Naraku?" asked Kaitou enraged.

"No I said I would give the fragment back to the owner," replied Kyo. "I didn't say Naraku was the owner."

He then walked up to Kagome and handed the jewel to her.

Surprised, she accepted it.

"Well at least we have that back now," said Inuyasha.

"You also have 2 new allies," said Kyo, "Don't you agree Kaitou."

"Sounds good to me," responded Kaitou.

"You seem to be very powerful," said Miroku, "Do you specialize in any type of weapon?"

"Actually my walking stick is around here somewhere," said Kyo.

"And I carry 2 assassin swords of which I can kill youkai," said Kaitou.

"Then it's settled," said Kagome excitedly, "We accept your offer."

"If we run across a certain acquaintance of yours I may need to borrow the jewel fragment," said Kyo.

Just then a youkai came, "Where is the jewel fragment?"

"Oh you're too late to get the fragment," said Kyo, "But perhaps you'd like to meet my friend. Kaitou?"

And in the blink of an eye the youkai was sliced up with Kaitou standing next to him.

"We definitely have found some powerful allies," said Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 4

The Help of a Thief

Nice twist, new allies, and good powers cool huh. Anyway I don't own them.

Chapter 4

"Kanna," called out Naraku, still angry about the jewel fragment being stolen.

Kanna then walked up.

"Show me the progress of Inuyasha and his group," he commanded.

Kanna nodded and the mirror glowed, but nothing came up.

"What type of sorcery is this," said Naraku angrily. "Show them to me."

Kanna nodded again and the mirror glowed even brighter, but still the mirror showed his reflection.

"How is this possible," said the infuriated hanyou. "The mirror is supposed to see anything I wish, unless. They have the fragment."

Kanna just looked at him with no emotion.

"Enough of this," said Naraku, "Kagura."

"Yes Naraku," she said.

"Take Kohaku with you and find Inuyasha's group," he commanded.

"As you wish," she said? She then pulled out a feather and she and Kohaku boarded. They then took off.

They were all traveling through a thick forest, when Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. He then said, "We might be in for a bit of trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"He means he doesn't trust me to just come here and talk with an acquaintance of mine," said a voice. Just then Sesshoumaru appeared.

Inuyasha drew his sword and said, "What reason do you have to attack us this time?"

Kyo just stepped in front of Inuyasha and said, "He's not here to attack anyone."

"And what makes you think that," demanded Inuyasha.

"Because the acquaintance I was talking about is standing right in front of you," responded Sesshoumaru.

"And how exactly did you come to meet Sesshoumaru?" asked Miroku.

"I saved the young girl standing behind him," Kyo responded.

Rin then stepped from behind Sesshoumaru, shocking everyone except Kyo, Kaitou, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken.

"When did you let this young girl follow you?" asked Sango.

"I used the Tenseiga on her after she was attacked by wolves," responded Sesshoumaru.

"And when was that exactly?" asked Kagome.

"It was shortly after the Wind Scar was first used on me," he answered.

"Definitely Kouga's wolves," said Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure I want to know who that is," said Sesshoumaru.

Just then Kagura attacked.

"You," said Sesshoumaru.

"We meet again Sesshoumaru," said Kagura, smiling, "And I'm not alone, Kohaku."

Then Kohaku came out and attacked.


	6. Chapter 5

The Help of a Thief

Creativity in mind and convenience in location that's what it is. And I don't own them.

Chapter 5

"Kaitou there's a shard in Kohaku's back," whispered Kyo. "Use your daggers to pull it out, and do as little damage to him as possible."

"Got it," responded Kaitou.

"If Kagura is here I can't use my wind tunnel," said Miroku.

As if on cue poisonous insects came flying from the sky.

"Oh, I see you have a friend," said Kagura to Inuyasha, "Why don't we see what he's made of."

"You're going to regret it," said Kyo bringing up his walking stick. "Facing me is like facing Naraku and Tetsusaiga's full power."

"We'll see," said Kagura. She used her fan and attacked with wind blades.

Kyo spun his walking-stick to take care of the blades. He then slammed it into like a club.

With the sudden shake Kagura lost her balance. "Who is this guy."

Distraction in hand Kyo attacked, and knocked the wind out of Kagura. (Pun not intended)

Inuyasha then walked up and held his sword at her throat. "Now this ends."

Kyo put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Let her go, she's not doing this because she wants to." Kyo then called, "Kaitou would you please hand me the shard."

Kaitou's shadow form crept up and he went to his human form. He then handed the shard he removed from Kohaku's back to Kyo.

"Give this back to Naraku and tell him he has an even bigger threat than before," said Kyo handing her the shard.

Kagura pulled out her feather and got on, "Come on Kohaku."

Everyone then realized Kohaku was still there. They all turned around and saw a dieing Kohaku behind them.

Sango rushed to his side, tears in her eyes.

"As you can see the shard you are holding was the one in Kohaku's back," said Kyo calmly. "And if you think I or any of us is going to let Naraku use him as a mind slave anymore you're sadly mistaken."

"Very well," said Kagura, "But Kohaku is doomed without this shard." She then flew off on her feather.

The rest of Inuyasha's group just glared at him except Sango who was too busy crying.

"I believe what Kagura said is not true," said Kyo.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaitou.

"Sesshoumaru," said Kyo, "Perhaps you should pay off you debt to me. Use the Tenseiga to revive Kohaku."

"So be it," responded Sesshoumaru. He then walked over to the corpse, drew the Tenseiga, and slashed Kohaku with it.

Inuyasha sniffed and then said, "Kohaku is definitely alive now."

"Wha," said Kohaku, "Where am I? Sango?"

"Kohaku!" shouted Sango, hugging him, crying, this time, out of joy.

"Well it appears that meeting you was a blessing," said Miroku. "Kohaku is now out of Naraku's control and we now have Kagome's fragment back."

"I will be taking my leave now," said Sesshoumaru.

"Why not become an ally of this group," said Kyo. "Everyone here more or less has a grudge against Naraku."

"Will your offer still stand in a few days?" asked Sesshoumaru. "If so, grant me that much time to think it through." And so he went with Jaken and Rin following.


End file.
